The Froggy's Glasses
by Ying-Darkness
Summary: Bel can't help but to notice Fran's new accessory. Lucky for them said accessory leads to a moment that neither will ever forget.


O_O Um…Hi? Oh wow, it has been ages since I wrote a story or anything at that matter. Unfortunately, this is only a one-shot on my favorite couple in the world. I might start back putting up stories depending on how inspired I get but don't count on anything.

Disclaimer: I wish I own Hitman Reborn but I don't. T_T

Bel had to do a double take to make sure he wasn't seeing things. He shook his head gently but sure enough there was Fran sitting pretty in the living with a book in his hand; completely unaware to Bel's presence. But what really got the blonde prince grinning was the light green checkered board glasses perched upon the bridge of his nose. The site to anyone else would seem ridiculous but to Bel he actually enjoyed it. Though Bel would NEVER admit it, his froggy did look cute with the accessory on.

Yes, you heard right. _His _froggy, as in no but himself was allowed to have his cute little green companion. The prince had a tiny crush on the frog since he entered the Varia. He didn't know why he was attracted to him; maybe it was due to the fact that he wasn't afraid of the prince and actually had the nerve to insult him. Whatever it was, the froggy had captured the prince's affection like no other.

"Ushishishi~ Ne, froggy?" Bel called which surely grabbed the attention of the mist guardian.

Fran jumped a bit when his sempai called him. He mentally cursed himself for not being aware to his presence. What kind of Mafioso was he?! He glared at the prince before readjusting his glasses which had slid down his nose when he was startled.

"What do you want sempai?" He replied before turning back to his book, _The Princess and the Frog_. Irony, huh? But Fran couldn't help but to enjoy the children's book it was romantic in a humorous way. Plus it reminded him of a certain psychotic prince who was sharing the room with him at them moment. As much as it pained him to admit he was crushing on the storm guardian.

"What's with the glasses? Is the uncute kouhai so blind that he needs them? Ushishishi~" The prince couldn't stop the malicious grin decorating his face. He _knew_ he getting under his froggy's skin it was very obvious due to Fran's bringing the book close to his face to shield his anger.

Unfortunately, for the green haired boy it revealed the title of his book. Bel grin got wider, if that was possible. He almost laughed at the fact his froggy was reading that book out of all the one's in the Varia's library.

"The Princess and the Frog?" Bel mocked "I don't know what's funnier, the glasses or the book."

"If you must know sempai." Fran said snapping his book close. "I rather enjoy this book and as for the glasses they were a gift from Rasiel."

Fran felt the smirk creeping on his face as Bel's grin completely vanish from his face. The twin brothers manage to be civilized toward each since the whole Millefiore incident five years prior. However, their relationship became tensed when the mist guardian started dating Rasiel.

Belphegor was the most violent those four months than he had ever been in his entire life. It didn't help to the fact that Rasiel rubbed it in his face everyday that he had taken his precious froggy from him. So, for Fran to bring up his brother like that really pissed him off.

"Then why the hell are you still wearing them!!" Bel growled. "Shouldn't you have gotten rid of them when you two broke up!?"

Fran bit his lip, he knew his sempai was correct, but he adored these glasses. Rasiel was considered his first love and he couldn't part with them quite yet. He wasn't going to let Bel's petty words get to him just because he was jealous of who gave them to him. Ignoring Bel's questions he marched past him clearly heading back to the library. Maybe there he can read in peace.

Of course Bel was having none that. He gripped Fran's wrist turning the shorter boy towards him.

"Bel-sempai, let me go." Fran said refusing to look up, for he knew the prince was angry at him.

"Not until you get rid of those glasses." He whispered.

'Why do you care?" Fran said look at the prince shaggy hair since he clearly couldn't see his eyes. "Do you hate them that much?"

"No, I…I hate that you're holding onto something from that bastard!" Bel said turning away. "I can buy you much nicer things. What I'm trying to say is uh...er…will you allow me to be your prince."

Fran's eyes widened at the confession but he was even more surprised at the small blush appearing on Bel's face.

"Bel-sempai?" Fran whispered. "You…like…me?" The only reply he got was a nod from the prince. Fran blushing face contrasted sharply with his green look and at the moment he thought the floor was the most interesting thing in the world…was that an old piece of gum? Eww!

"Well, I like you too...Bel-sempai." Bel snapped his head to his froggy. He couldn't believe it. He thought after Fran's relationship with Rasiel he didn't stand a chance with the mist guardian. Who would want to date two people that were so much alike? Yet here he was confessing he liked the knife artist as well. Bel couldn't contain the smile on his face, not his typical insane grin, but a true smile.

He gently gripped the froggy's chin bringing him into a passion kiss with a hint of sweetness. Only when the kiss ended did Fran take the glasses from his face and threw them across the room vowing to never wear them again. Afterall, he did have a new prince in his life.

Well, I hope you enjoyed it and please review!


End file.
